If He's Reborn
by aspartam
Summary: Alasan kenapa Yuta jika terlahir kembali, memilih jadi perempuan. [ NCT. TaeYu/YuTae/Taeyong x Yuta ]


_Alasan kenapa Yuta jika terlahir kembali, memilih jadi perempuan._

.

.

If He's Reborn...

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Typo(s), OOC, pendek, bxb, DLDR

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I warned you.

.

.

Berbicara soal preferensi memang tidak pernah bisa dipaksakan. Hak memilih, sudah umum diketahui merupakan hak asasi manusia. Apalagi masalah kesukaan.

NCT.

Grup terbaru dari salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea yang mengundang banyak perhatian. Sebagai salah satu _rookie_ yang masih dalam masa promosinya, tentu saja informasi individualis tiap member maupun kedekatan antar member adalah hal yang sangat ingin diketahui tiap penggemar.

 _News Ade, Exploring Preference_ cukup berbaik hati memberi kesempatan untuk para anggota NCT127 membeberkan preferensinya masalah hal-hal kecil, namun biasanya sangat ingin diketahui penggemar.

Soal perempuan dengan rambut lurus atau panjang, misalnya. Dengar-dengar salon kecantikan ramai memenuhi pesanan potong rambut karena Lee Taeyong mengatakan lebih suka rambut pendek. Atau, jika terlahir kembali ingin memilih kembali jadi laki-laki atau malah mencoba jadi perempuan? Hampir semua member memilih menjadi laki-laki kembali tanpa ragu.

Kecuali Nakamoto Yuta.

Ada alasan di balik itu. Yuta sendiri sudah banyak dikenal sebagai anak laki-laki yang gemar sepak bola, pergi ke gunung juga dinilai dari gelagat dan gaya bicaranya, ia sudah jelas laki-laki tulen. Ia juga mengakui bahwa dirinya anggota paling _manly_ di antara yang lain.

Mungkin, karena dia sudah terlalu sangat _lelaki_ , sudah mengalami sebagian besar kegiatan yang diimpikan laki-laki, Yuta merasa mencoba jadi perempuan di kehidupan selanjutnya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Sebagai seseorang yang selalu menyukai hal baru, preferensinya itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bukan?

.

.

"Kau serius ingin jadi perempuan jika terlahir kembali?" Pertanyaan Taeyong hampir membuat Yuta yang sedang meminum segelas air itu tersedak. Lantas Taeyong mengelus punggung pemuda jepang itu. Mereka berdua sedang di dapur, memakan _ramyeon_. Member yang lain memilih makan di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" balas Yuta yang sudah reda sistem pernapasannya setelah dibuat terkejut tadi.

"Tidak ada, hanya teringat jawabanmu soal pertanyaan itu. Aku jadi kepikiran."

Yuta terkekeh. "Aku sudah merasakan hidup sebagai laki-laki, kenapa tidak mencoba hal baru dengan hidup sebagai perempuan?" Ah, memang jawaban yang sudah diduga dari seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang selalu menyukai hal-hal baru. Tapi tampaknya Taeyong tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Yuta yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Taeyong cukup peka untuk menyadari pikiran sang _leader_. "Apa? Apa yang kau harapkan?" Akhirnya Yuta menyuarakan keheranannya.

Namun Taeyong malah mengkerutkan dahi. Seolah tidak menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yuta. Mengundang rotasi malas pada kedua bola mata milik pemuda jepang itu. "Ayolah, kau mengerti maksudku."

Taeyong menggeleng pelan sambil kembali menyuap _ramyeon_ nya. "Maksud apa?" tanyanya kemudian setelah menelan mie yang dikunyah lebih dulu.

"Kau berharap apa pada alasanku."

Taeyong menyuruput habis kuah _ramyeon_ di mangkuknya. "Ah, aku kenyang."

Yuta mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Taeyong yang tak menggubrisnya. Ditinju bahu pemuda itu pelan berharap mendapat atensi. Sepertinya metode itu cukup berhasil. Setelah berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, Taeyong menatap lurus pada manik _almond_ milik Yuta. Tatapannya sangat serius namun penuh harap. "Aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Memalukan." Taeyong menjawab sekenanya tapi masih memandang wajah Yuta.

Yuta menyeringai. Ia menopang dagu mencari posisi nyaman untuk membalas pandangan Taeyong. "Memalukan?" Sebelah alis Yuta bergerak naik. Sesungguhnya Yuta tidak benar-benar berharap Taeyong akan menjawabnya. Orang _tsundere_ seperti Taeyong mana mungkin mengakui ia mengharapkan sesuatu. Dijawab dengan jawaban menggantung seperti itu saja sudah di luar ekspektasi. "Yang memalukan itu misalnya, dengan menjadi perempuan, aku bisa menikah denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya?"

Mendengar perkataan Yuta, kedua netra milik Taeyong sukses membulat penuh sebelum berkedip-kedip cepat. Semburat merah samar menjalar di pipi. Bahunya bahkan tampak menegang. Yuta tertawa. Ia berani bersumpah Taeyong terlihat seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri saat ini.

"Jadi kau benar berharap begitu?"

"TIDAK!" Taeyong membantah secara spotan. Sungguh reaksi yang begitu _tsundere-like._

Yuta kembali menyeringai, ia menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Taeyong. Merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Taeyong. "Tapi itu benar-benar salah satu alasanku juga perihal ingin terlahir kembali jadi perempuan, kau tahu? Jadi nanti kita bisa punya anak juga."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, tapi ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yuta. Meski tidak menatapnya langsung, Yuta tahu Taeyong tengah bersemu hebat saat ini. Ia pun terkikik geli memikirkan hal itu.

"Yuta." Setelah jeda sesaat, Taeyong akhirnya bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Ayo menikah di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Yuta terkekeh sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taeyong, menunggu pemuda itu kembali menoleh padanya agar bisa ia kecup bibirnya nanti.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya ada juga fic yang kelar yaaassh. Halo, saya **aspartam** , iya nama pemanis buatan itu. Akhirnya bisa publishFF pertama di fandomNCT sekaligus fic pertama setelah 2tahun ga ngepost fic apa pun. Saya tiap hari keliaran di fandom ini cuma saya memang jarang review karena saya kebiasaan sider /eh/ dan kebanyakan saya review pakai penname lama jadi gatau deh, ada yang kenal saya atau tidak eheheh.

and yes, I'm a YuTae/TaeYu trash. Tapi juga suka sama **SEMUA** pairing yang ada di NCT walaupun TaeYu memang sedikit lebih spesial di hati dibanding yang lain /ea

Sekian perkenalan dari saya /lol. Saya tipe yang gampang wb jadi doain aja saya bisa tetep terus ikut meramaikan FF NCT. Omong-omong, gara-gara Yuta bilang mau jadi cewek kalau lahir kembali saya kepingin bikin ff GS!Yuta cuma saya gabisa nemu ide. Kebiasaan hindarin ide GS daridulu sih. Dan maaf malah menyuguhkan fic maksa nan tidak berkelas ini, tapi saya harap cukup layak untuk dibaca hehe.

 _Jaa ne_ ~


End file.
